


A Game For Two

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is the captain of the school soccer team<br/>Grantaire is only on the team for Enjolras, but spends much of his time drinking. enjolras seems to have only one focus. <br/>Marius is the new kid at school and on his first day he's in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Grantaire groaned and took another swig from his flask, tucking it back in to his pocket before anyone saw. Wiping his mouth, he looked back at Enjolras who was rounding off another fantastically motivational speech. Everyone on the soccer team gave him a round of applause and cheers then packed up and left. Grantaire stayed back and waited for the captain of the team, and his best mate, Enjolras to finish packing up so they could leave together. Enjolras impatiently pushed aside a lock of golden hair as he packed his bags, Grantaire went up to him and whacked him on the back,

"Nice speech! I'm thoroughly motivated, I feel I could conquer the world now!" he said with mock enthusiasm

"Don't mock me Grantaire" Enjolras pushed passed him, not even nothing to look his way as he walked out

"Aw, come on now. I was being nice" Grantaire said chasing after him mate. Enjolras stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Grantaire

"I know you come here to support me or whatever, but you don't have to. You reek of alcohol and you don't even bother to be involved. It's fine, really" 

"Are you saying you don't want me? Fine, I won't come anymore. Win your own fucking games" and with that Grantaire walked away

 

-

 

Peering around the cafeteria, tray in hand, Marius was quite a sorry sight. It was his first day at this school, and he didn't have any friends or anyone to sit with at lunch. A dark haired boy came up to Marius, tapping him on the shoulder. Marius recognised him from his French class

"Hi! You're new here. Right? I'm Courfeyrac. I see you have no one to sit with, you can come sit with us if you want," he said indicating a large table with 6 or 7 other guys who appeared to be in Marius's year level

"Yeah sure, thanks that'd be great" Courfeyrac grinned and led him over to the table. 

 

Clapping his hands together and clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, Courfeyrac began the introductions

"Gentlemen, this is Marius. He's in our French class", "which you all missed today by the way" he added on the side, A few of the guys at the table nodded or said hi. Courfeyrac went around the table saying everyone's name, which Marius repeated in his mind, trying to remember,

"Bahorel, Grantaire, Combeferre, Enjolras, Jehan, Joly and Feuilly" 

Marius thought they all seemed friendly enough as he sat down, but he noticed they were all wearing the red, soccer team jackets. He was a bit intimidated to be honest. Mostly though, he was glad to have someone to sit with on his first day, and hopefully for longer. He really didn't want to be alone in his final year of high school

 

Marius silently ate his hot chips as he watched the group hanging out. Enjolras appeared to be the leader, and the captain of the team. He mostly spoke about game tactics and classes; a jock and a nerd, incredible. Jehan didn't say much just wrote some things in a notebook. Joly ate his homepacked lunch, talking mostly with Feuilly and Bahorel who Marius couldn't decipher. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were the only ones who were listening to Enjolras. They occasionally gave some input to the conversation but mostly they nodded at the right moments as enjolras spoke passionately about whatever he was speaking about. Grantiare sat at the end of the table. He was across Enjolras and appeared to be watching him but not really litening to what he was saying. He didn't eat anything, just drank his cola.

 

"Hey, we're gonna hang out at my place after school, if you don't have to get home straight away you should join us" Courfeyrac asked as everyone dispersed with the bell signalling the start of classes

"Oh man, I'd love to but I uh, I don't.."

"Parents?" Courfeyrac offered

"Yeah something like that. i don't think i can" 

"Ah well, maybe next time?"

"Yeah" Marius sighed and walked in to legal studies class where he was faced with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. 

 

\- 

 

Cosette sighed as the new boy sat near her, almost tripping on his way to his seat. She didn't look at him directly, but she just knew he was staring at her the whole time. She'd had boys look at her before, but they didn't look at her like the new boy. He looked away immediately when she turned to look at him. She saw a blush creep up on his cheek as he turned away. Facing forward again she felt her own face getting warmer. He wasn't looking at her boobs and he didn't look like he wanted to jump on her. He looked at her like she was a precious gem. Cosette found it very difficult to concentrate on the rest of the lesson.


	2. The Clothes Are Coming Off

Grantaire followed Enjolras in to Courfeyrac's house. Enjolras stopped him in the corridor before they get to the lounge, just out of earshot. 

"R I'm sorry about today. I was just frustrated that we lost the game, and you were there being your usual prick of a self and I snapped."

"Ah, come on now I'm not upset about it. Don't get yourself worked up about it, come in and have a beer" Grantaire said with a grin, pushing past Enjolras to get to the kitchen. Enjolras followed, shaking his head. 

 

"So, lads. I was talking to Marius earlier and he hinted about maybe being interested in joining the team" Courfeyrac chirped up as everyone settled down across the TV. Enjolras sat alone at the table, getting an early start on his work.

"Who the fuck is Marius?" Grantaire asked, and everyone laughed

"The new guy. He sat with us today" Combeferre offered the explanation

"When?"

"At lunch"

"Really? He must be fucking tiny cause I didn't see him" 

"Wow how do you even function, R?" Courfeyrac asked amusedly, "Anyway, Enjolras can he join?" 

"I don't know we've already passed the trial stage and we've played a couple of games. We've got the team dynamic going on" 

"I invited him to chill with us, and we're already half the team, come on give him a shot" 

"We'll see" Enjolras shrugged, and returned to his work

 

- 

 

"Yes Dad" Eponine nodded, not daring to look up at her father, "I understand. I'll finish my shift and then I'll start on my homework. I know the family business is more important than my studying, I understand we need money. I'm sorry" 

"There's my girl" he said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. Eponine needed all her will to not duck out of the way of her father, whose breath smelled of rotten cabbage and wine. 

She wiped her sleeve across her cheek as she took the stairs down to the bar. Eponine hated working at the Inn. She had to deal with all the drunken men at the bar, and strip the beds upstairs of sheets covered in who-knows-what. She loathed her parents but there wasn't much she could do about it. She needed to stay here and work because it was the only way she could save up a bit of money without having to spend it all on accommodation. She was wiping down the bench when she noticed a lonely figure come in and sit at a table. He didn't come up and order anything, he just sat. She went over to see if he wanted anything

"Hi, can I help you?" He looked up, she recognised him

"Hey! I know you. You're the new kid"

"Oh, yeah hi. Marius" Ah, so that's his name. 

"I'm Eponine. Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you work here?"

"Yeah, it's my mum and dad's"

"Nice"

"Not really. You look kinda sad. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. I'll just have water please"

"Coming right up" Eponine handed the new boy his water but she didn't speak to him again. 

 

-

 

Looking out the window, Grantaire saw how dark it was getting. Everyone would be going home soon. He didn't want to leave. He didn't really have a home to go to. He stayed here and there with friends when he could. As everyone said their goodbyes, Graintaire stayed on the couch

"Courfeyrac ca-"

"Yes you can stay I told you that."

"Thanks" said Grantaire, adjusting himself in to a more comfortable position on the couch, Courfeyrac sat by his feet, 

"Courfeyrac why is my best friend such an ass?" 

"Enjolras?"

"Who else. Did you notice he didn't even talk to anyone he just sat by himself what a fucking prick" he sighed draining the bottle in his hand of the last drops of beer. "All he talks about is game plans. I fucking hate sport"

"Why are you on the team then?"

"Because of him"

 

- 

 

Marius nervously approached the changing rooms off the edge of the field. He wasn't excellent at soccer, but he was willing to join the team in the hope of keeping the friends he somehow managed to make. He sat with Enjolras during lunch for two days. He wasn't exactly a stranger but they hadn't exactly sat down together and had a conversation either. Enjolras was a rather intimidating figure; heroic, wavy, golden hair and fierce blue eyes. He was tall and stood proudly. Marius on the other hand was quite slim with short brown hair and he wasn't very tall. It was a huge shock for Marius when he entered the changing room and found it all but empty. Enjolras stood alone facing the door (Marius wondered how long he'd been standing there) He was wearing the soccer uniform; red jersey and black shorts.

"So I hear you want to join the team" Enjolras spoke first

"Uh, yeah if that's okay" Marius mumbled

"I'm not just going to let you join, you have to prove yourself"

"Okay, do you want me to like, shoot some goals or run around cones i don't really..." Marius trailed off

"Come to training to tomorrow, after school. I'll judge you then" And with that he picked up his bag and left. 

 

What a strange guy, Marius though to himself on his way home. He didn't realise it but he had drifted toward the bar he visited yesterday. The bar was a couple of streets away from his grandfather's house and he didn't want to go there just yet. He knew he'd probably get in to a bit of trouble for this but he'd make up some excuse about staying back for extra classes. 

 

The bar was empty was Marius entered, just like yesterday. Today he decided he would sit at the bar so he could have someone to talk to. He was worried perhaps they were closed because there was nobody behind the bar, but the girl, Eponine, came out from what he assumed to be the kitchen and smiled when she saw him. 

"Hey there" she greeted him

"Hey, how's it going?" Marius was glad to have a friendly face to talk to

"Alright. I've got homework but I have to work until 6"

"That sounds crap"

"It is. Nobody decent comes here" Marius must have looked offended because Eponine quickly added, "except you. There's only creepy, drunk, old men."

"I'll keep you company if you'd like" Marius offered, he was in no rush to go home. 

"Really? That'd be awesome. If you don't have anything to do of course you probably have a life I don't want to be a burden" Marius laughed.

"No way! I'd like anywhere else to be but at home."

"Me too" Eponine sighed, and Marius was glad that she seemed to understand and didn't ask questions. 

 

By the time Marius got home it was around 6.30. He had missed dinner and hadn't bother to call with an explanation. His grandfather would be furious. And so he was. Marius just stormed up to his room. He knew this obviously wasn't the best way to deal with this situation, but at the moment being alone seemed to be the best option. He was over dealing with his grandfather and his extreme expectations of Marius. 

 

-

 

As usual, the gang all gathered at Courfeyrac's after school. Only Combeferre, Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Grantaire were present. Enjolras was still in his uniform and sat alone at the table again, doing his homework, or preparing a speech or something. Nobody particularly cared. Grantaire hadn't bothered to go to school that day so he sat pants less under the blanket on the couch, a half empty bottle in his hand as always. Combeferre was the one to question the bottle today, but his question was not directed at Grantaire, 

"Courfeyrac, how do you manage to get all this alcohol?" 

"What do you mean?" Courfeyrac asked

"I mean, you're 17!"

"Good observation there Combeferre. I get it because I'm charming and the lady working at the store just can't resist"

"Of course" Just then a knock on the door

"Oh I hope you don't mind, I invited Marius"

"New kid Marius?" Grantaire inquired

"That's the one!" Courfeyrac grinned, getting up to get the door.

 

Marius looked nervous and a bit cold. Following Courfeyrac in to the lounge, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Enjolras. His back was turned, so Marius tried to back out before he was seen but Enjolras turned around to see who'd come in

"Hello Marius" He said pleasantly

"Hi" Marius was a bit unsure

"Enjolras shut up and go back to your writing you're scaring the lad" Grantaire added, patting the spot next to him. Enjolras looked like he was about to say something but decided against it and turned back to his work as Grantaire had said. Marius sat down next to Grantaire, once again appreciative of someone friendly. Grantaire noticed that Marius looked cold so he offerred to share his blanket. Marius took the offer, then immediately jumped when he realised Grantaire had no pants underneath. With Marius's jump, the blanket was thrown off too. So Grantaire was left cackling on the couch with just his underwear and socks. Courfeyrac was on the floor, laughing and even Marius managed a laugh at the situation. Enjolras just rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. 


	3. Cosette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed with other fics the plot tends to stray from the plot in the musical/book. 
> 
> I'm trying to keep this like the original. So...there may be some devastation at the end. I can't guarantee it. Although as i'm writing it's in the back of my mind. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :)

Marius spent almost everyday at the bar with Eponine after school. It was such a relief to him to have a close friend. Eponine understood him and didn’t judge. They talked about everything, eventually love interests too.   
Eponine managed to sneak out the truth from Marius about the girl he liked.   
“I don’t know anything about her” he insisted  
“oh come on you know you like her, what does she look like?”  
“Blonde” Marius said. Eponine was a little upset, she had hoped maybe it was her. Marius was friendly and she wasn’t going to lie, he was handsome too.   
“Blonde and beautiful. So lovely her hair it’s like, like it’s spun from gold. And her skin pale and perfect…” he trailed off  
“Where did you see her?”  
“in Legal Studies”  
“Cosette!”  
“Cosette?”  
“Her name’s Cosette”  
“Cosette” Marius repeated, “Do you know her?”  
“Yeah we grew up playing together, it was years ago we haven't spoken I doubt she remembers”  
“Can you talk to her for me?” Marius was very excited about the prospect of talking to the precious angel he’d seen only once in that lesson.  
“I can try, I dont know what you want me to say” Eponine on the other hand was heartbroken. She really liked Marius and was pleased to have a friend. She couldn't help but fall for his blushing and his freckles. He obviously didn't feel the same about her. Still, she was his friend and she would help him out because, she figured he'd do the same for her.   
“Anything! Just, ask her if she wants to talk to me” Marius hugged Eponine goodbye and rushed off to get to soccer training. He bumped in to Courfeyrac on the way out  
“Ah so this is where you get the booze” Marius noted Courfeyrac simply winked.

-

At their training session, the rest of the team laughed and effortlessly got goals while Marius fumbled and fell. Enjolras made sure Marius was tested to the extreme of his ability. Finally it was over, and Enjolras declared Marius worthy of joining the team. Marius was overwhelmed with relief as well as soreness and hunger. Enjolras ended the training session with a speech, which Marius learned was tradition of Enjolras. Grantaire’s hands were shaking as he sat down, Marius was about to ask why but Combeferre sat next to him and whispered  
“He’s an alcoholic and he’s trying not to be. Don’t talk about it” Marius nodded and turned his attention to Enjolras who was sharing a conversation with Coach Lamarque, who waved and left.   
“Boys, as you know there are only a few weeks until the final. We have to win these next three matches if we want to get in. No more slacking. Our team hasnt won in tears and were going to change that. Everyone else hasnt been interested in the sport, they thought it didnt matter, but we know it dos matter. We know it’s not just a game. It’s about friendship, it’s about staying fit, it’s about the joy of a good win! Go home and sleep, from now on we’re training twice a week” 

-

A couple of weeks passed with the same routine. Grantaire would go to school as he pleased - which really wasn't often enough - and drink all day in Courfeyrac's house. Courfeyrac would try to gather everyone at his house but Grantaire had moved himself in and was opposed to everyone being around him all the time, so they'd hang out at a cafe. Enjolras would do his work, Grantaire would come by and crack jokes, Marius and Courfeyrac would laugh, Feuilly, Combeferre and Bahorel had their own conversations and Jehan would smile and write some poems.   
Marius was really very pleased with how things were. He had friends, he was doing okay at school, and his teachers seemed to like him. Enjolras had eventually let him join the team after a grueling few training sessions. There was just one problem in his life, his grandfather. He had found out about Marius joining the soccer team and was not pleased.

Marius hadn't really listened to what his grandfather told him. Something about distractions and the wrong crowd. About bringing shame to the family of hard working, respectable lawyers. He didn’t care. Marius just went to his room and picked up the bag that had been packed for weeks and left. He didn’t really have a plan, nowhere to sleep, but he couldn’t stay with his grandfather any more. So when everyone started to disperse that evening at the cafe, Marius went to Courfeyrac who lived alone, and who was his closest friend.   
“Courfeyrac, look I don't want to be a burden but please for just a couple of nights can I stay with you” Courfeyrac just laughed and Marius looked down, embarrassed. He knew it was too much to ask  
“Of course!” Courfeyrac exclaimed to his shock “Of course you can. You can stay for as long as you like”  
“Hey if he stays where am I gonna sleep” Grantaire asked  
“We’ll find space, courfeyrac said merrily, then his face fell, “oh shit, Enjolras was going to come over tonight. We were going to work on our French History assignment”  
“So?” Grantaire didn’t get it  
“So, he was going to stay over”  
“SLEEPOVER!” Grantaire shouted, eyes alight with joy, “We can paint our nails and talk about girl, or boys” he added with a wink in Marius’s direction. Marius blushed

And so it was that the four boys ended up in Courfeyrac’s lounge with beers and laughter to go round. They talked about school and about movies and Enjolras spoke about the soccer final coming up next weekend, until finally Grantaire brought up the most important topics. Girls.   
“So, Marius why are you so perky? It’s about a girl isn’t it”  
“Maybe” Marius blushed again  
“Go on, have a swig and tell us all about her” Grantaire extended the bottle in his hand  
“She’s in my legal class. Her name’s Cosette”  
“So, how far have you gone?”   
“What?”  
“Oh my god have you even gone out with her yet”  
“No. I, she’s, I can’t she’s too beautiful, she’s like an angel how can I talk to her?”  
“Enjolras you speak with great enthusiasm about this game but we may be a man down. Poor Marius may be in bed nursing an aching heart” Grantaire fell over in drunken laughter at his own wit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos!


End file.
